Iesha Cro
by Alaziah-tyne
Summary: What happens when a Nevada girl finds samcro, from a life of loss will she find what's she's looking for when she falls into the arms of a Puerto Rican son?


Chapter 1: falling apart and coming together:

"I can't stand it anymore I just need him back"  
"you was the only one that cared, the only one that made sure I was ok",  
She screamed as the tears fell, engulfing her world and trickling down her smooth creamy face. The wall embraced her as she fell against its surface, slamming her hands into its smooth painted surface, hoping somehow it would take on some of her pain.  
"Why did you leave me here alone?"  
"I thought you cared about me"  
she screamed hoping he'd hear, hoping he was there, that maybe, just maybe he could come back. She crawled to her desk, hooking her fingers around the latch to pull the drawer open, looking in she found the bottle of vodka josh had given her just three weeks previous for her seventeenth birthday' for when we go back' he'd again Unscrewing the lid, she clutched the skull shaped glass in her hand, looking at the crystal like liquid,she thought of josh, she raised the bottle to her lips, tears leaked into vodka as she lessened the contents by a few inches. Heat rippled down her throat as she Swallowed, she sniffed putting the bottle down next to her, falling back against the hardwood floor a she did. She closed her eyes willing the tears to leave and sleep to take just wanted it to end, for the pain to stop.  
For it all to be over.  
Josh was the last image her mind conjured up, watching him smiling as he got on his Ducati, 'I just want you back' she whispered before falling back against the hardwood floor and passing out as the sun left the sky. and her world turned black.

Bradley harrison lost in his own stupor after watching his son being buried earlier that day heard the thump as his daughters body hit the hardwood floor of her bedroom. As he entered her room tears sprung to his eyes, he took in the sight of his beautiful daughters tear stained face, white dress spread around her skinny frame,blonde curls crushed beneath her half empty bottle of vodka that sat beside her, fingers still blurred as her hand fell down its glass side. Seeing her on the floor tore him up, black lines descending from here eyelashes mingling with her tears, the small bruises flowering up the sides of her arms and hands were she had taken her pain out on the wall above.  
He hated the fact that this had to happen to them, that they had to lose their son, their brother all because he went to fight for his country,"death before dishonor" that tattoo was josh through and through. He sighed as he put the top on the bottle of vodka, placing it on the shelf as He walked out of the room, returning moments later a towel in hand, slowly bradley leaned down wiping his daughters face with the towel revealing the broken, seventeen year old she now was without her beloved older brother in her life. He threw the towel to one side, trying to throw some of his own sadness away with the action, and picking his daughter, walked out of the room smiling slightly that she was still light enough for him to carry. He walked down the hall to his own room, carefully navigating the doorway, he tucked her into his bed, just as he had when she was young. He pulled the navy blue blankets around her before sitting down beside her, ready to wait out the night to make sure his little girl was ok. That the one person left in his life would still be here when the sun rose again.

Hours later Iesha Harrison woke up, a headache forming across her left temple. Wincing as she rolled over she suddenly remembered what had happened over the last two day, she had buried her brother, cried for hours, then drunk to take the pain away and still josh was never coming back. rolling over, more pain shooting across her head, as she came eye to eye with her father, tears sprung to her eyes,'daddy' he looked down 'yeah baby' 'I'm so sorry' Bradley Harrison's eyes watered as he reached out to take his daughter into his arms, hugging her like he might never let her go. 'I know baby, I know' he said sniffing into her hair.


End file.
